Daily Prohibited
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Un libro, una curiosidad, una excitación... que podría hacer Darien Chiba con un libro negro con bordes dorados y que no sabia quien era su dichoso dueño. Solo en pensar a quien le pertenecía le abría una curiosidad inmensa... la excitación que lo abarcaba era tan grande que solo un pequeño e indefenso libro lo llevaba a perder la cordura. ¿Podrá encontrar a quien le pertenece?
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Daily prohibited**

**ACLARACIONES**

Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi. Nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.

**LEER POR FAVOR: no se permite la copia de este fics ya que está protegido con derechos de autor. **

**Prologo**

La guerra por fin había terminado dejando muchos heridos y muertes interminables que muchos lloraron, el castillo impresionante en que vivía desde niña quedo en ruinas e irreconocible, los centinelas algunos escaparon después de la muerte del señor Rubeus. Seiya lucho con gran valentía y todos estábamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas por un mundo mejor y en lo que creímos nada de la tiranía de Rubeus y sus seguidores. Beryl me hizo un daño increíble sentía mucho dolor pero no rencor ni odio hacia ella solo rabia incontrolable, y Diamante Black… él… solo él me causo un daño terrible, marcas en mis brazos, abdomen, y espalda, por más que yo gritara y suplicara él no se detenía, seguía dándome con su látigo sin clemencia, riéndose y disfrutando de cada rato de mis lágrimas de dolor. Delirando de que yo era suya y que le pertenecía para toda la vida.

Seiya y Taiki llegaron a mi rescate y me salvaron de las garras de ese ser tan despreciable para mí que no soportaba su sola presencia ante mí, Zafiro aunque imposible me salvo con la ayuda de Seiya, Taiki y Lita de ese enorme calabozo en una torre que daba una ventana a un acantilado en donde estaba prisionera. Padre e Hijo lucharon lanzándose maleficios que rebotaban en las paredes, Seiya ayudo a Zafiro lazando un hechizo haciendo que Diamante cayera de la torre hacia el vacío del mar, donde las olas eran furiosas con el viento y los estruendos de la tormenta que se desato en ese momento. La lluvia caía con mucha fuerza y el cielo se tornó oscuro que si no tenías luz no podrías ver nada, entonces sucedió lo inevitable, Diamante hizo un hechizo de levitar y me capturo, soltando una carcajada de que él había ganado.

Grite entre llanto, forcejando para que me soltara.

Se fue alejando de la torre y se podían escuchar los ecos de los gritos de todos llamándome y cuando creía que nadie me salvaría y todo estaba perdido... Apareció él al mi rescate aunque increíble y absurdo que él estuviera aquí, Diamante trato de golpearlo con su magia, pero no funciono.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo Diamante me apretaba contra su cuerpo sosteniéndome solo con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la derecha atacaba con su varita.

Se lanzaron maldiciones y otros hechizos hasta que uno le atravesó el corazón a Diamante y me soltó cayendo los dos a un risco con rosca, cuando me resine a vivir y morir de una vez… mi mente me dijo "Vive por el bien del mañana" así que trate de aferrarme más a mi vida aunque sabía que era imposible, él hizo un hechizo de levitación y me salvo de la muerte que estaba predestinada para mí.

**S.T.**

**N/a: hola girls nuevo fics si ya se me quieren matar jajajaj pero este ya está terminado así que subiré un capi cada tres día como máximo :D saludos y dejen Reviews si no, no hay capis muajajaja.**


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Diario perdido Diario encontr

**Daily prohibited**

**ACLARACIONES**

Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi. Nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.

**LEER POR FAVOR: no se permite la copia de este fics ya que está protegido con derechos de autor. **

**Summary**

Un libro, una curiosidad, una excitación... que podría hacer Darien Chiba con un libro negro con bordes dorados y que no sabía quién era su dichoso dueño. Solo en pensar a quien le pertenecía le abría una curiosidad inmensa... la excitación que lo abarcaba era tan grande que solo un pequeño e indefenso libro lo llevaba a perder la cordura. ¿Podrá encontrar a quien le pertenece?

**Capitulo 1 ¡El Diario perdido Diario Encontrado!**

Después de la guerra entre vampiros y brujos ha pasado un año desde entonces, el director de Higt School Witchiling Furuhama y la subdirectora Lita Kino, muchos profesores que siguen aquí y otros que fueron contratados y en esos esta el profesor Darien Chiba, un profesor que hace años dio clases de pociones en Witchiling pero que nunca lo había visto en mi vida aunque se me hiciera conocido no lograba recordar. Él me dio el año pasado antes de que la guerra empezara y ahora que nos volvemos haber las caras, él me hacia la vida imposible en pociones con que no sabia hacer una simple poción de curación y que para que leía tanto si no lo aplicaba en clases "Que tiene con pasarme al pizarrón" cada vez que puede me pasa a la pizarra a que haga un ejercicio o los ingredientes de una poción. Como lo odio por hacerme hacer eso, soy inteligente lo admito, también me gusta leer, pero sobre todo soy una chica normal que me gusta distraerme y hacer cosas de chicas, salir, maquillarme, vestirme a la moda Humana. Ya no me preocupo tanto por mis notas y ser la niña perfecta por que se que eso no me lleva a nada solo a que me miren con desprecio y se quieran aprovechar de mi cerebro, ahora solo mantengo mis notas altas y dejo que los demás respondan en clases, ya no intervengo como antes cuando hacen una pregunta solo me quedo callada aunque la sepa. El profesor Chiba siempre tiene que pasar a alguien al pizarrón y que resuelva un ejercicio que nunca nos había dado y para saber en que tiene que reforzarnos él "menudo idiota" él no se la tomo con nadie solo que era un idiota o amargado "murciélago gilipollas".

Todo a cambiado en Witchiling pero no para mal si no para bien y eso me gusta, ya que cuando no tenemos nada que hacer en las tardes podemos ir al pueblo y eso me gusta mucho por que me encanta ir allá a comprar ropa, y también me fascina ir al bosque prohibido "nadie sabe eso" a despegar mi mente y escribir mi diario mmm… se podría decir de fantasías prohibidas "pervertida, si lo soy lo admito" pero ahora mi mayor problema es que, estamos a mitad del año y no encuentro mi maldito diario y quien donde estará, siempre lo llevo conmigo desde que una vez Mina lo trato de leer creyendo que era un libro común. Mi Diario es negro con bordes dorados dándole un toque bonito es del tamaño de un cuaderno y con muchas hojas. Ahora no se donde lo he dejado por que no lo consigo ni vivo ni muerto.

-Mina, Mina-dije insistente tocando su puerta-Minako ábreme por favor.

-yaa.. voy-dijo con voz soñolienta y es que eran la ocho de la mañana-que pasa Sere tengo sueño ya viste la hora y es sábado.

-lo siento, pero es que no he dejado el libro negro con bordes dorados en tu habitación-dije casi desesperada-no lo encuentro.

-entra y lo buscamos-dijo-y que sea rápido para dormir que a la una me viene a buscar Seiya para irnos.

-si, si lo se-dije entrando.

Buscamos por todos lados y en cada rincón de la habitación de Mina, gavetas, armarios, hasta en las cajas de zapatos por si las dudas, en el baño, en todos lados y mi Diario sigue sin aparecer. Lo bueno es que no tenia nombre y nada que me comprometiera pero seria gusto que lo encontrara antes que alguien lo hiciera, ese diario no puede caer en manos vírgenes "bueno mentes puras, por que la mía no lo es" lo que contiene ese Diario son cosas personales e importantes para mi y ahora resulta que no aparece el bendito Diario.

-No esta Sere esta confirmado-dijo Mina-ahora me voy a dormir amiga tengo mucho sueño.

-esta bien-suspire-descansa, que cuando te paras temprano eres cascarrabias.

-¡eso no es cierto!-dijo.

-si lo es-dije riéndome-ahora duerme vieja cascarrabias.

-Oh, cállate-dijo riéndose también.

Cerré la puerta y decidí ir al comedor haber si lo he dejado en la mesa tirado cuando fui a desayunar, camine por los pasillos del castillo sin resignarme por que sabia que lo encontraría tarde o temprano así que seguí caminando y observando por todos lados si lo conseguía en un rincón, estatua, ventana, pero nada, seguí sin conseguirlo.

-Señorita Tsukino-dijo Andrew Furuhama.

-Hola profesor Furuhama-dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces tu solita por aquí y en sábado?-dijo alegre-deberías salir muchacha y disfrutar de tus días libres.

-Lo siento profesor pero es que… ando estudiando-mentí-para pociones tengo examen.

No exactamente era mentira el examen si iba pero dentro de 2 semanas y tenia mucho tiempo para estudiar.

-No debería estresarse tanto señorita Tsukino-dijo-tome un caramelito.

-Gracias profesor-dije tomando el caramelo-que pase un buen día.

-lo mismo digo Tsukino-dijo y se fue.

Camine hasta llegar al gran comedor y estaban sentados los Gemelos Kelvin y Yaten Aino que peleaban por algo, me fui acercando y me miraron sonriendo con malicioso "Ohhh eso no es bueno".

-Sere que bueno que te vemos-dijo Kelvin.

-Si Sere Buenos Días-Dijo Yaten-estamos hablando sobre la poción Brillo luminoso.

-Hola chicos buen día-dije sonriendo-y que hace esa poción?

-bueno es para pintar las uñas-dijo Kelvin.

-así las chicas se les hará mas fácil el pintar y el secado de ella-dijo Yaten.

-y queríamos saber si…-dijo Kelvin haciendo una pausa.

-tu querías…-le siguió Yaten.

-NOOOOOO-dije.

-Pero si todavía no te hemos dicho nada-dijo Kelvin.

-además te va a gustar-dijo Yaten haciendo un puchero.

-Mi respuesta es No y no-dije seria-además se que todas sus pociones tienen efectos secundarios y eso no me conviene no vaya hacer que algo me pase en las manos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kelvin fingiendo desconcierto-si eso nunca pasa.

-Además quien nos ayudara si no tú-dijo Yaten.

-Chicos cuando yo me junto con ustedes nada bueno sale de eso así que no-dije yéndome-además estoy ocupada, y de por casualidad no han visto un libro negro con bordes dorados?

-No se Yaten lo has visto?-dijo Kelvin mirando a su hermano.

-No será el libro Negro de bordes dorados?-dijo Yaten con una sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos y es que con ellos no se puede.

-chicos no estoy para juegos lo han visto si o no-dije desesperada-es muy importante para mi.

-esta bien, esta bien-dijo Yaten-pero no te alteres.

-si Sere deberías salir con un chico-dijo Kelvin- si quieres te doy una poción de amor y al chico que quieras lo tienes a tus pies.

-No necesito eso yo estoy bien así-dije-entonces me dirán o tendré que seguir buscando?

-hay Sere hoy te levantaste con la pata izquierda-dijo Yaten.

-será el pie Yaten-lo corregí.

-si, si lo que sea-dijo Kelvin-bueno chica pervertida.

-Hey yo no soy pervertida-mentí y me sonroje.

-jajaja si tienes razón eres la chica mas moralista que hemos conocido-dijo Yaten.

-en fin tu libro esta en la biblioteca-dijo Kelvin-lo has dejado hay cuando estábamos investigando todos para el trabajo del profesor Malachite.

-¡TOUCHE!-grite.

Y cuando me disponía a irme a toda marcha Kelvin me agarro del brazo.

-Espera hay pequeña Sere-dijo Kelvin en un susurro.

-Ahora que?-dije frustrada.

-falta nuestro pago querida-dijo Yaten.

-y que quieren que haga?-dije en un suspiro.

Kelvin y Yaten se miraron entre si y de sus manos que estaban atrás de sus espaldas sacaron el esmalte creado por ellos.

-¡Oh no!-Dije.

**Darien POV**

Todos estos ineptos buenos para nada que no saben hacer una simple poción de curación, todas las niñas estaban vueltas locas por mi creo que les hace ilusión que el profesor de piel blanca y nariz deformada sea su amante, ¡Jad! como me hacen reír esas niñitas estúpidas que piensan que yo caería tan bajo para estar con una de ellas, es que si hacen algo mal hay que decirle las verdades, si hacen algo mas son brutos, si explota su caldero súper idiotas, que puedo decir me gustan los insultos. Me gusta pasar a mis alumnos al pizarrón haber que tanto saben de ingredientes para una poción perfecta pero como siempre estos infelices nunca saben nada o lo hacen a medias.

-Darien hijos que haces tan tarde en la biblioteca-dijo Andrew Furuhama.

-uhm.

-Siempre tan comunicativo hijo-dijo sonriendo.

-No tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestar a los demás-dije serio.

-hay pero que estrés-dijo Andrew- Un caramelito.

-No quiero otro de tus estúpidos caramelos.

-Darien deja de arrugar el ceño que se te harán arrugas-dijo

-si tengo arrugas o no es mi problema-dije frustrado- ahora si pudieras dejarme solo.

-vamos hablar-dijo.

-¿de que?

-como es que rejuveneciste unos 5 años-dijo.

-Ni yo mismo tengo idea-dije-solo se que da revuelo entre las jovencitas mi apariencia.

-mírale el lado positivo.

-y cual seria viejo.

-que ahora eres todo un rompe corazones.

-no se que tiene que ver eso con mi rejuvenecimiento-dije alzando una ceja.

-que puede ser que encuentres a tu media naranja.-dijo.

-aja y que los patos vuelen-dije con sarcasmo.

-lo único que se que te ves igual que hace un año solo que mas joven-dijo-de 30 años a 26 no es mucho hijo.

-en eso si te doy la razón-dije-es un hechizo del señor tenebroso que no se rompe.

-es mejor que te quedes así-dijo Andrew pícaro-haber si vas rompiendo el hielo.

-uhm…

-bueno hijo te dejo voy con mi amada Lita-dijo Andrew y desapareció.

Me quede solo leyendo un libro de pociones Tomo I y es que por lo menos esto me entretiene, me levante a guardar el libro en su sitio correspondiente cuando en una de las mesas mas alejadas estaba un libro fuera de su estante. Me acerque a el y lo agarre en mi mano era un libro negro azabache con bordes dorados y estaba cerrado con un conjuro de voz de mando, así que no era un libro de la biblioteca si no que le pertenecía a alguien de los alumnos. El libro llamaba la atención y mas con esa decoración que tenia y si te fijabas bien en una esquina tenia las inicial de S. hice memoria haber si se me hacia reconocido en algún nombre pero nada me vino a la mente "ya mañana preguntare de quien es" lo guarde en mi capa y Salí de la biblioteca tropezándome con alguien.

-Lo siento.. auch.

Mire a una chica de lindos ojos con el cabello largo hasta la cintura tirada en el piso sobándose su parte trasera por el impacto de la caída. Cuando alzo la cabeza la reconocí inmediatamente.

-Debería tener mas cuidado por donde va Señorita Tsukino o es que sus padres no le enseñaron a no correr por los pasillos-dije arrogante.

-Lo siento Profesor-dijo disculpándose-es que venia a buscar algo que olvide.

-Lo siento pero ya esta cerrado-dije.

-pero… es muy urgente profesor-dijo.

-Es que hablo chino o alemán que no entiende que esta CERRADO TSUKINO-dije exasperado.-ahora vaya a su dormitorio.

-Esta bien profesor-dijo enojada.

Se fue dando zancadas al caminar y yo sonreí de satisfacción al verla tan enojada y no poder leer uno de sus preciados libros "ratón de biblioteca" eso es lo que era aunque ya no era una niña estaba mas linda y tenia 19 años ahora que lo pienso "yo pensando en ella" quite el pensamiento de mi mente y me fui hacer mi guardia como todas las noches en los pasillos. Tuve la satisfacción de encontrarme con varias parejas haciendo cosas indebidas por los pasillos o cámaras ocultas del castillo, a mi Darien Chiba nada me vence y se esconde de mí sin ser encontrado.

-Que hace a estas horas de la noche fuera de su habitación señorita Wilson-dije serio y ella retrocedió.

Me encanta tener ese efecto intimidante en las personas como me encanta que me tenga miedo, bueno y es que uno se tiene que hacer respectar y me gusta tener el control en todo.

-Profesor yo.. este..

-deje de balbucear y responda.

Se quedo muda.

-10 puntos menos por estar fuera de su habitación-dije y ella palideció.

-profesor no-dijo-todo menos eso me van a matar los muchachos.

-debió pensar eso antes de salir al pasillo-dije y me fui.

Las horas se fueron pasando y le tocaba hacer guardia a Malachite ese rata de alcantarilla como me cae mal "todos me caen mal en esta vida" excepto Andrew aunque pesado, molesto, cotillas, frustrante es el único que me entiende desde niño es casi como.. mmm… padre supongo. Llegue a los sótanos y deposite mi capa en un perchero y deje el libro sobre mi escritorio y agarre unos trabajos para revisar que tenia que entregar el lunes. Las horas fueron pasando y me entro curiosidad por saber que contenía el libro y aunque sabia que estaba mal leerlo quería hacerlo "y desde cuando me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mi" así que lo agarre y trate de abrirlo pero tenia un encantamiento de sellado.

-Senius-dije un hechizo para que me revelara la clave de abrir el libro.

Mire el libro y salieron las letras "S.T" que se supone que sea esa clave por lo menos algo mas difícil o fácil de recordar pero "S.T" eso no es una clave por Merlín eso es vergonzoso es como si yo pusiera mi calve "D.C" no tiene sentido.

Abrí el libro y empecé a leer, como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato pero esta vez al hechicero… empecé a leer… y en la contra portada decía Diario así que era un Diario mmm… así por lo menos sabría a quien le pertenecía dicho objeto. Ya me imagino que empezara con lo típico de "querido diario" pero no sabia lo equivocado que estaba cuando leí…

"_**Darien Chiba, si tú descarado gilollas de las sótanos como osas tu a darme solo un 90 por ciento de la calificación si merecía un 100 por ciento. No lo puedo creer infeliz bastardo en hacerme tú eso, es que no lo entiendo yo merecía mi 100, se que no te agrada todo el mundo y que nos odias a muerte y te digo que el pensamiento es mutuo bueno entre la comunidad masculina por que la femenina ups… esa solo te come con los ojos y eso me harta. Te miran con deseo y solo yo tengo derecho hacerlo, solo yo tengo derecho a desnudarte con la mirada ese bien definido pecho tuyo, como tus labios se ven tan apetecibles cuando hablas sobre pociones, pero no tenias que ponerme un 90 por ciento y para colmo me pasaste al pizarrón para hacer uno de tus ejercicios de pociones, no había dormido bien ese día estudiando para el examen para que vengas tu maldito ha darme un 90 y a decirme que era una inútil que no estudia.**_

_**Bueno controlándome un poco ahora si podemos seguir con mí pensamientos… nada puros…**_

_**Cuando entraste el primer día a darnos clases creí morir al verte entrar eres tan guapo y no solo yo lo pienso, ese día me empecé a imaginar que te ataba a mi cama y que tu estabas inconsciente hasta que agarre una pluma y te la empecé a pasar por tu glorioso cuerpo desnudo, con cada movimiento de la pluma empezaste a moverte hasta abrir tus hermosos ojos que me miraron con tu típico ceño fruncido y yo te dije:**_

_**-¿Qué pasa muñeco? Cierto no puedes hablar.**_

_**Te dije ya que tenías una mordaza en tu boca que no te permitía decir nada de esa boquita besable que tienes. Me subí encima de ti dándote una buena vista de mi coño que casi se te salen los ojos, yo me reí.**_

_**-sabes quisiera probarte-te dije con lujuria.**_

_**En ese momento te percataste que estabas desnudo y tratasteis de zafarte de las cuerdas que te tenían prisionero.**_

_**-¡No podrás irte, y yo no te dejare¡**_

_**Me fue deslizando por todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a mi destino y agarrar tu pene ya erecto en mi mano y apretarlo tu gruñiste cuando lo hice otra vez y se notaba tu líquido pre-seminal en la punta.**_

_**-veo que si estas dispuesto a que te la chupe.**_

_**Seguías moviéndote para que te soltara.**_

_**-shhh mi cielo esto no tardara mucho. Te complaceré.**_

_**Lamí la punta de su pene y se escucho un gemido ahogado, así que decidí quitarte la mordaza y permitirte el derecho del habla.**_

_**-Suéltame inmediatamente-dijistes.**_

_**-¡NO! hoy jugaremos un rato.**_

_**Seguí lamiendo con esmero la cabeza de tu polla hasta que me la metí toda en mi cabida bucal y le pase la lengua en círculos, te agarre un testículo y lo apreté con suavidad. Con mi mano de arriba abajo por toda tu longitud larga y gruesa mientras seguí chupando como si fuera una paleta tú gemías de placer.**_

_**-Haaaa- decías-suéltame Sarah.**_

_**-me encanta mi nombre en tus labios-dije aunque me gustaría que fuera el mío.**_

_**Me hacia llamar así por que Sarah a pesar de ser mala era una bruja sorprendente e increíble mi querido Darien.**_

_**-no quiero que acabes en mi boca me urge tenerte dentro de ya-dije con voz ronca.**_

_**Así que fui subiendo por todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu boca y darte un beso húmedo en esa boca tan apetecible que me hacia mojarme solo de pensar que la podrías usar para lamerme mi coño.**_

_**Agarre tu polla y la fui introduciendo poco a poco dentro de mi y suspire a cada segundo y minuto que la iba metiendo, mis paredes se fueron expandiendo y te tomaron por completo dentro de mi.**_

_**-mmm… eres tan grande que temí no poder tomarte.**_

_**-haaa para… déjame.. Suéltame..**_

_**-ya estas hablando incoherencias amor.**_

_**-Que me sueltes maldita seas…**_

_**-que vocabulario Profesor Chiba.-me reí-mejor sienta el placer.**_

_**Me fui moviendo de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos y pausados que eran una agonía para usted y para mí, pero así era mejor, torturarlo hasta que me deseara, hasta que me moviera y suplicará que fuera más rápido.**_

_**-haaaa… mas…**_

_**-noo.. lo.. escucho Profesor.. que dijo…**_

_**-Mass.. rápido.. porrr… favor..**_

_**-Con gusto…**_

_**Cada gemido y jadeo se perdían en la habitación, movimientos circulares hacia y apretaba mis paredes mientras tu gritabas que te soltara cosa que no haría era mi fantasía y te quería amarrado para mi jajaja.**_

_**Arriba abajo cada movimiento mío me encanta y tu parecías disfrutarlo hasta que tus ataduras se fueron aflojando y quedaste en libertad para poder agarrarme las caderas y pausar tu el ritmo… me volteaste y me pusiste en cuatro tu posición favorita (se nota que eres dominante y te gusta al estilo perrito) sacaste tu polla por completo y tu gruñiste de satisfacción a tenerme a tu merced.**_

_**-Ahora quien controla a quien Sarah…**_

_**-haaa.. mas…**_

_**-¿quién manda?**_

_**-túuu… mas..**_

_**Metiste tu polla de una sola envestida en mi y yo grite tu nombre DARIEN por lo alto cada vaivén que me dabas era una satisfacción para ambos… el sudor nos recorría a cada uno por el acto tan increíble que estabas haciendo… estábamos cerca de la cima lo podíamos sentir… estaba en la punta de llegar a nuestra liberación cuando…**_

_**-Señorita debería prestar mas a tención en clases que soñar despierta en su mundo de fantasías-me dijistes e clases por haberme quedado dormida.**_

_**-lo siento Profesor Chiba-dije frustrada.**_

_**Y quien no lo estaría con semejante sueño.**_

_**-preste mas atención si no quiere reprobar la materia niña tonta-dijistes con ironía.**_

_**En ese momento te odie como nunca y no por decirme insultos y sarcasmos si no por despertarme en el momento que casi tenia mi orgasmo… ese día Zafiro me molesto mucho por quedarme dormida, ese día me fui frustrada y con la ropa interior húmeda de excitación….**_

_**S.T**_

Me quede pasmado no podía creer lo que había leído de ese pequeño libro Diario, tenia una chica con una fantasía de mi, si de MÍ y no precisamente pura… esta chica es una pervertida sin control… ella es mi Violadora en pensamientos… gruñí de pura frustración ya que tenia una erección a no mas poder que casi reventaba el cierre del pantalón así que deje el diario de mi Pequeña Violadora y me fui al baño a darme una ducha de agua helado, fría no helada por que la iba a necesitar como nunca.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos girls.**


	3. Chapter 3 paginas ardientes upss

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Capitulo 2 Paginas ardientes upss…**

-Mierda no otra vez-dije molesta.

Estaba por los pasillos de Witchiling caminando furiosa que todo aquel que se me acercaba se quedaba mudo, No lo puedo creer Kelvin y Yaten son hombres muertos "¿saben por que?" mis dedos están hinchados y se parecen a una mano de trol han crecido y tienen un color verde. Al despertarme que me fui a bañar note el "pequeño" problema así que no podía decirle a Mina por que estaría todo el domingo con Seiya follando y haciendo que sabe que cosas perversas, en fin, me levante temprano para ir a la biblioteca y buscar mi libro ya que abren a las siete en punto y son las seis y media así que me dirijo al comedor a matar a ciertos gemelos locos.

-Serena buenos día-dijo Luna.

-Hola Luna-dije molesta.

-Por que esa cara tan larga-dijo con esa naturalidad de siempre.

-Busco a Kelvin y Yaten-dije.

Ella se rio, como es que no le afecta que uno este enfadado sigue riendo, si estamos mas que furiosos a reventar de odio ella sigue al lado de uno, muchos no tienen la paciencia de Luna y eso es un Don.

-Ya me imagino para que-dijo-los vas a castrar por lo de tus manos.

-si, van a morir esta vez me aseguraron que no había efectos secundarios.

-ya los encontraras, pero no hoy-dijo-los vi subiendo a sus escobas y hablando de que Molly los va a matar por no llegar a tiempo a su casa.

-¿QUEEE? Y apenas me los dices-dije frustrada.

-tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo lunes para degollarlos-dijo.

-¿Cómo que hasta el lunes?-pregunte confundida-si mañana tenemos clases.

-Hay Serena se ve que no te acuerdas-dijo sonriéndome.

-¿de que o que?-dije.

-de la semana del festival de Magia-dijo.

Me puse a pensar hasta que recordar que nadie tenía clases esta semana y todos se iban a sus casas.

-¡Mierda!-dije-yo no les avise a mis padres que iba por que ando muy ajetreada con mis cosas.

-Tranquila Serena solo tienes que darte un respiro y todo saldrá bien-dijo-los Vikuteslove te estas rodeando eso quiere decir que tu cuerpo ya pronto tendrá lo que anhela.

-Los que Viketresus?-dije confundida aun mas-hay Luna tu solo inventas cosas.

-jajaj Ya lo veras, eso te traerá suerte en el amor-dijo.

Pensé en lo que me dijo pero era imposible lo que ella me decía pero estamos hablando de Luna la que dice cosas raras y a veces se cumplen y eso da miedo. Ella me mira sonriendo y eso me tranquiliza mucho.

-Luna, Luna no has visto de por casualidad un Libro negro con bordes dorados-dije desesperada.

-jajaj tranquila Serena-dijo-creo que te lo dejastes en la biblioteca y si lo veo te digo pero ahora me voy mis padres me esperan.

-están bien, gracias y cuídate-me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós Sere-dijo.

Luna al irse yo corrí como un cohete al darme cuenta que eran las siete y media de la mañana y la biblioteca ya debía de estar mas que abierta. Corrí y corrí sin parar que cuando me detuve empecé a respirar entre cortado pero estaba cerrada "mierda será por el festival". Llame y toque la puerta y me tendió un elfo Domestico le explique que ayer me había olvidado un libro que es muy importante para mi pero que el profesor Chiba no me dejo entrar ayer en la noche, me dejo pasar y busque por todos y cada uno de los estantes pero nada que aparecía mi libro.

-¿Dónde esta mi Diario?-dije desesperada-¿Dónde esta mi Diario?

Repetía y de la desesperación que tenia y a parte la frustración empecé a llorar, pero no era de dolor, tristeza, eran de desesperación y preocupación.

-¿Dónde diablos esta mi Diario?

**Darien POV**

Sabia que no debía leer ese Diario de mi violadora pero la tentación era tan grande por saber que cosas contendrán escritas en el y si seré yo el único protagonista de esos perversos pensamientos de lujuria. Mire el libro y decidí no leerlo así que me fui a la cama y eran las siete de la mañana y yo debería de estar molido en la cama después de semejante desvelo pero no soy hombre de dormir mucho me gusta mantener la guardia en alto. Me removí varias veces en la cama pensando en las cosas que escribiría la violadora, me pare rápido y tome el libro y me senté en la cama mientras lo volvía abrir.

"**_Hoy te veías tan sexy de blanco y buenos es que siempre usas negro y no es que te quede mal ni nada por el estilo, pero la camisa parecía que se te pegara como una segunda piel que me hacia mojar mis bragas de solo verte parado hay y con esos pantalones formales, recuerdo que me estabas reclamando por no hacer bien mi poción y quien lo haría si tu perfume de hombre me volvía loca y mas si pasabas de un lado a otro no me podía concentrar solo tenias el efecto de que mis bragas se empaparan mas y mas, quería decirte que te amaba y que me follaras en tu escritorio una y otra vez hasta que los dos quedáramos saciados._**

**_A veces pienso como seria que me agarraras en brazo tirándome para quedar atrapada en tus brazos y me besabas con ferocidad, me tocabas bajo la camisa mis senos y yo gemía._**

**_-Dariens... haa.._**

**_Gemía por tu que casi no podía hablar._**

**_-SHH no digas nada solo siente Zorrita..._**

**_-Me encanta cuando hablas sucio-dije y es verdad mi Dar me fascina cuando lo haces en clases aunque sea para insultar y te ves mas de esos tipos en la cama que les gusta decir cosas sucias. Jajaja pero que cosas escribo._**

**_Pero en fin eso no pasara y me da tristeza yo amarte y tu no saber mis sentimientos y se que si te digiera que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti me mandarías al diablo o peor me humillarías en publico aunque pensándolo bien no estaría mal si me humillaras pero haciéndome cosas mejores._**

**_Yo tengo la fantasía de que te conocía por una noche y me invitabas a tu departamento ósea una aventura de una noche que emociónate seria hacer ese tipo de roles así._**

**_Estarías entrando en tu departamento mientras me rozabas con tu mano la espalda e insertabas las llaves en la cerradura y yo solo podía pensar en:_**

**_Llaves de tu apartamento._**

**_En el cual estábamos a punto de entrar._**

**_Contigo._**

**_A solas._**

**_Para tener sexo._**

**_Sexo_**

**_Sexo._**

**_Sexo._**

**_Al estar adentro nos besamos como salvajes sin control tocándonos y la ropa iba cayendo al piso poco a poco, primero se fue deslizando mi sexy vestido con escote que mostraban mis exuberantes senos, así no sabes tengo un pecho muy proporcionado aunque el uniforme me lo esconde, yo pienso que así es mejor nadie me mira._**

**_Fue cayendo al piso lentamente dejándome solo en unas sexys bragas de color rojas con encaje y unas medias que venían pagadas y se veían muy sexys, tú me mirastes con lujuria._**

**_-Te ves hermosa-dijistes._**

**_Me agarraste por las cintura y me rodaste para quedar atrás mío y besar mi cuello y dejar un rastro de besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi seno y con tu otra mano la deslizastes por mi vientre hasta meterla en mis bragas y llegar a tu objetivó que era mi centro de placer, lo empezastes a acariciar e introdujistes un dedo en mi interior y yo gemí de placer al sentir tu dedo moviéndose en mi, gemí y gemí de placer y ya estaba mojada para que me tomaras en cualquier momento._**

**_-Dar..rien.. mas.._**

**_Te suplique ya estaba al borde de mi orgasmo y añadistes un segundo dedo._**

**_Con los dos dedos saliendo y entrando en mí, con tu pulgar le distes toques a mi clítoris que fue el detonador a que me corriera duro._**

**_-DARIEN…_**

**_Grite tu nombre al correrme…_**

**_-Quiero ahora probarte con mi boca-dijistes_**__**_arrecostandome_**__**_en la alfombra del piso._**

**_Yo solo asentí por que tienes toda mi confianza y me encanta todo lo que me haces sentir en cuerpo y alma._**

**_Grite al caerme de rodillas gritándote,_**__**_Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, mas por favor,_**__**_y entendistes mi urgencia, lo que necesitaba. Me seguistes hasta el suelo y tu rodillas se pusieron a cada lado de mis piernas. Me mantenías erguida con los brazos debajo de los pechos mientras que la otra se desplazó debajo de mis bragas y subió por la pierna. Cada sensación se sintió como una descarga eléctrica._**

**_Bajastes tu cara hasta mis mulsos, yo me estremecí al sentir tu lengua rosar mi clítoris y después mi vientre se sentía tan raro al sentir como me saboreabas una y otra vez con cada lengüetada que me dabas, metías tu legua en mi centro y yo gemí, tu lengua se enrolo en mi clítoris y succionastes fuerte y yo gemí mientras te agarraba el pelo y jalaba un poco cada vez que me estremecía. Acerque más tu cabeza a mi coño para que no pararas de lamer. Mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente al correrme por segunda vez, cerré los ojos para sentir las mil sensaciones que me proporcionabas tú._**

**_Al abrir mis ojos te encontré en frente de mi y tus bellos ojos oscuros brillaron de lujuria mientras me mirabas sonreístes arrogante y te mirastes la mano llena de mis jugos._**

**_-Quieres probar? Eres deliciosa-me dijistes mientras labias tu dedo índice-mmm… si eres sabrosa…_**

**_Fui abriendo mis labios lentamente para permitirte meter tus dedos en mi boca. Cerré los ojos para saborearme y analizar mi sabor. Era como almizcle y un poco salado, pero no sabía nada mal. Quise provocarte así que succione tus dedos con un poco mas. Me observabas boquiabierto sacando tus dedos pero antes yo te lamí la punta de tus yemas y seguí tentándote un poco más._**

**_No aguantastes mas y de una sola estocada me embestistes y solté un grito ahogado que tapastes con tus labios, me besabas y embestías al mismo tiempo era una sensación única que sentía esa noche, tu gruesa y larga polla entraba y salía de mi, llenándome a cada segundo, me estiraba pero no dolía eras perfecto en lo que abarca de proporciones grandes y tu si que la tienes bien grande… mmm… me encanta que el vaivén de nuestras caderas vaya al compas de nuestros cuerpos._**

**_-hassa.. Sarah… que bien.. te sientes.._**

**_-Meee.. encanta.. tu polla… en mi.._**

**_Seguías embistiéndome una y otra vez…._**

**_El sudor nos recorría a cada momento…_**

**_La respiración entrecortada._**

**_Hasta que los dos culminamos al mismo tiempo, nos besamos apasionadamente y tu semilla se corría dentro de mi…"_**

**_S.T._**

Por Merlín mi violadora me tiene encendido, mi erección esta que explota de mi bragueta… es doloroso estar frustrado leyendo esto y todavía no se quien es mi pequeña violadora. Solo me gustaría conocer a Sarah y hacerla mía y solo mía con solo saber lo que piensa y escribe de mi me da una frustración y no precisamente de estrés si no de algo mas abajo, mi pene necesita atención urgentemente.

Camisa blanca cuando fue que me la puse mmm… ha si fue el día que el idiota de Ojo de pez hizo explotar su caldero antes de clases y mi camisa negra quedo hecha añicos y tuve que ponerme una que me regalo en mi cumpleaños el viejo metiche de Andrew, pero todas las chicas me miraban así que no era rareza... Solo hubo como tres que no quitaban la mirada de mi, Astoria, Mina y Serena…

Tal vez si sigo leyendo descubra más de mi pequeña violadora.

"**_Hoy me pare con mucha pereza de ir a la clases del profesor Tachibana el solo habla y habla sin parar, pero lo único que me animaba es que tenia pociones hoy con mi amado Dar… solo tú me alegras el día. Me levante a bañarme y ponerme mi uniforme como siempre bien acomodado, me recogí el pelo en media cola y gracias a Merlín que ya no es una maraña de pelo que se podría esconder una ardilla, ahora es lacio como la seda (cortesía de un hechizo de un Hechizo de Mina) aunque ella esta un año menos que yo ella es una buena amiga aunque casi no la veo desde que tiene "novio" y follan casi todas las veces que se ven pero que mas da. Mi piel blanca y mi cabello Rubio se ve tan bonito hoy espero que lo note el profesor Chiba y mis ojos azules que lo miran con intensidad…_**

Así que mi pequeña violadora es Rubia… mmm… me gustan las Rubias y mi violadora precisamente tenia que ser Rubia mi tipo de mujer, y su amiga Mina. Hice memoria.

-la noviecita de Kou-dije-pero esa niñata se junta con muchas chicas Rubias.

Y hasta ahora ninguna me ha llamado la atención, bueno solo una pero eso nadie tiene por que saberlo y menos ella.

Ya estamos progresando ya se que es Rubia, de ojos azules, que me desea violar, que me amaba y todavía faltan muchas cosas que descubrir.

Abrí de nuevo el libro y me concentre en la lectura "educativa" que mi violadora escribía.

"**_Darien Chiba estas en otra de mis fantasías que espero que puedas cumplir es la que estamos en las duchas de los prefectos…_**

_**Saque mi shampoo de fresas y Fresia, mi preferido, me vertí una cantidad importante en la mano y comencé a lavar mi cabello. Lo lave dos veces, porque hoy había sudado demasiado, cuando de repente comencé a pensar en ti, en tus ojos penetrantes, tu cabello pegado a la cara, tu muy marcado oblicuo, con tu torso marcado, comencé a acariciarme los pechos pensando en ti, en que eran tus manos mas que recorrían mi cuerpo, rose mi pezones con la yema de los dedos, cuando solté un breve gemido. Abrí mis ojos y vi tu estabas en frente mío mirándome fijamente, sinceramente estaba tan concentrada acariciándome que no te sentí llegar, pase mi vista picara por todo tu cuerpo y note que solo llevabas un bóxer negro apretado, que hacia notoria tu erección. No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a acariciarme, pellizcando mis pezones, lamiéndome los labios, Tú me mirabas sin quitar la vista de mi cuerpo.**_

_**Camine dos pasos hacia ti, que seguías mirándome y comencé a pasar mis manos por mi coño, solo rozándolo suavemente, provocándote, provocándote. Comencé a acariciarme gimiendo su nombre.**_

_**-Darien.. mmmm… re rico..**_

_**Frote mi clítoris con mi dedo índice y luego lo introduje en mi, penetrándome y mirándote siempre a los ojos, tú erección iba a romper tu ropa interior, por Merlín que era E-N-O-R-M-E y solo de mirarlo hacia que me mojara cada vez mas, tenia que sentirte en mi boca, succionar ese manjar divino, así que cerré mis ojos concentrándome en todas estas sensaciones increíbles.**_

_**Saque mi dedo y lo introduje en mi boca, probándome yo misma mi sabor, realmente estaba demasiado excitada pensando en que tú me veías acariciándome para ti, frote mi clítoris con dos dedos mas rápido, provocando gemidos mas altos. Abrí mis ojos pero no te encontré, quizás te habías espantado, claro al verme masturbándome, debisteis pensar que estoy loca, pero por ti.**_

_**Estaba tan sumida en mil sensaciones, que no me di cuenta cuando tus dedos se introdujeron en mi haciéndome casi gritar de placer, por Merlín no te habías ido, si no que estabas detrás de mi, penetrándome con tus dedos, tu erección rozaba mi trasero, haciendo una fricción increíble, eran mucho mejor tus dedos que los míos, los tuyos me recorrían todo mi coño, como queriendo grabarse cada parte de mi, empezasteis a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y a la vez succionándolo, no lo podía creer ni siquiera estabas adentro y ya eras lo mejor que me había pasado.**_

_**-**___**_Te gusto tocarte pensando en mi?-dijistes con voz ronca-Diablos Sarah, estuve todos estos días bañándome aquí y no sabes lo muy tentado que estaba por hacerte mía aquí mismo y no te dejaría ir nunca mas, como podría dejarte ir si tu coño me llama, con su humedad, con su olor…_**

_**Metistes tres dedos dentro de mi, y provocándome un gemido.**_

_**-**_**_Júrame que nadie te hará gemir como yo ... que nadie te follara como yo .. Ohh Sagrado Merlín que nadie te excitara como yo... Júramelo Sarah._**_**- me reclamastes y como decir que no a tal suplica.**_

_**-**___**_Lo ... juro ..._**___**Darien mmm… mas…**_

_**Medistes la vuelta y deborastes mis labios sin piedad, introduciendo tu lengua en mi boca, sin aviso, quede un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente te devolví el beso, besabas increíble, solo hacías que me excitara aun mas, mordisteis y jalasteis mi labio inferior.**_

_**-**_**_nunca mas te acaricies, para eso están mis manos, desde ahora solo yo te acariciare-_**___**dijistes arrogante.**_

_**Rozando fuertemente mi clítoris con tus dedos, y metiendo uno de mis pezones a tu boca, de mi boca solo salió un gemido increíblemente alto, que creo que hasta Furuhama pudo escucharlo.**_

_**Me besastes salvajemente y me levantastes, inmediatamente puse mis piernas al rededor de tu cintura buscando la fricción. Te separastes un poco para agarrar tu polla y poner tu punta en mi entrada haciéndome temblar y tu soltado un gruñido totalmente sexy, te movistes de arriba abajo lubricando tu polla con mi jugos. Baje mi mano y acaricie toda tu excitación, capturando así algunos de mis jugos en mis dedos y pasándolos por tu boca, me mirastes con ardor e inmediatamente succionastes mis dedos recorriéndolos con la lengua y gimiendo por mi sabor.**_

_**-**___**_Deliciosa.-_**___**murmurastes.**_

_**Separe mis piernas de tus caderas y las situé en el suelo, separándome de ti, me tiro jalastes de la cintura, para que volviera a la forma en que estaba, pero fui mas rápida que tu y me agache y tome tu largo, grande, grueso y delicioso polla entre mis manos introduciéndolo en mi boca. Soltastes un gruñido, y colocastes tus manos en mi cabello, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas de mi boca. Tú sabor no tenia comparación, era increíble, tu eres increíble mi amado Darien**_

_**Me levantastes y automáticamente pusistes mis piernas al rededor de tu cintura, de una sola estocada me penetrastes entera, de nuestras bocas salió un gemido de nuestros nombres. Me penetraba con tanta fuerza y hasta el fondo, haciendo que lo sintiera todo. No se como pude vivir todo este tiempo sin este placer que me proporcionabas Darien y aunque es una fantasía de mi mente me encanta vivirla contigo y Darien Chiba eres tu el rey en la cama o aquí en la ducha, pero eres un rey, mientras me embestías, succionaba fuertemente mis pezones. La fría cerámica pegaba contra mi espalda y empezasteis a penetrarme cada vez más lento, pero haciéndome sentir el placer más grande de mi vida.**_

_**-**_**_estas tan mojada, joder tan estrecha, grita que yo soy el que te excita... grítalo._**

**_- Tu..._**___**Darien…**_**_-_**___**dije entrecortadamente por cada embestida.**_

_**-**___**_Joder... grítalo Sarah, quiero que todo el mundo te oiga... grita para mi._**

_**Luego froto salvajemente mi clítoris.**_

_**-**___**_Ohhh si_**___**Darien**___**_tu... joder mas fuerte... dame mas fuerte.-_**___**dije gritando a todo pulmón.**_

_**-**___**_Eres mía, oíste Sarah, solo mía,... grita que eres mía, grítalo o parare.-_**___**dijistes bajando la intensidad de tus embestidas y haciendo que mi orgasmo se alejara mas y mas.**_

_**Estaba tan frustrada y que quede entre mi Diario y yo que se que te haces el difícil aunque digas que no, así me gustas mi Darien, así te amo.**_

**_- Merlín Darien soy tuya, tuya, tuya, pero sigue amor, córrete para mí._**

_**En un momento que me mirastes a los ojos sonreistes con suficiencia y me penetrastes salvajemente, sintiendo como tu miembro me llenaba, haciéndome sentir una deliciosa burbuja en el estomago a punto de reventar.**_

**_Los dos gritamos en un mar de placer por el orgasmos que nos arraso a los dos, nos corrimos al mismo combinando nuestros jugos en ese acto tan bello de una mujer y un hombre._**

**_M.G_**

_Si sigo leyendo estas paginas me harán irme a vivir al polo norte con los pingüinos al lado de un iglú y con dos pilares de hielo metidos en mis bolas para calmar tal ardor que me mata ahora mismo en mis pantalones ya el agua helada no baja ni siquiera el deseo que tengo por mi pequeña violadora aunque ahora prácticamente en esta fantasía la viole yo con consentimiento de ella. Ohhh… como quisiera conocerte Sarah y hacerte mía una y otra vez y no dejarte ir nunca de mi cama ya que estarías siempre desnuda en ella mientras yo te penetro._

_Mire el reloj y eran mas de las tres de la mañana, había pasado todo el día leyendo este libro pervertido de mi pequeña violadora y ahora parezco tienda de campaña con semejante erección y que estoy a punto de correrme en los pantalones solo de pensar en Sarah. Tendré que descubrir quien es ella y hacerla mía, si no moriré de celibato._

**_Continuara…_**

**N/A: Hola gracias por leernos chicas jajaja que Reviews tan divertidos jajaj yo creo que no es la única que quiere sexo es Serena si no otras pervertidas por hay */* muajjajaja pero Dar ya tiene dueña así que atrás ¬¬ ajjajaja. Con respecto a las actualizaciones actualizamos dependiendo si no tenemos nada que hacer, por que estamos estudiando en la universidad y siempre nos sale un trabajo u otra cosa a última hora pero trataremos de actualizar seguido chicas. Saludos. Cualquier duda enviarnos un PM.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fantasias

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

***Quiero agradecer a Gaby por sus ideas aportadas en este capitulo (eres una pervertida ¬¬ menos mal que soy una santa) y apoyarme siempre, los ánimos y la amistad que tenemos.**

***A Nayerlin por aportar también en este capitulo con sus ideas pervertidas (hay esta le sigue a Gaby ¬¬ no pueden ser como yo una santa) los ánimos y la amistad de la hermandad de las tres.**

**Mil gracias amigas se les quiere full.**

**Capitulo 3 Fantasías.**

"**_hoy sábado me levante con mucho entusiasmo iba a ir al pueblo a comprar unos babydores sexys aunque jamás los utilizare hay los tendré para una ocasión especial con quien el destino me quiera juntar, preferiría que fueras tu Darien a pesar que eres mayor que yo a mi no me importa, para mi el mundo solo gira en ti y en mi._**

**_Hoy mientras estaba en el pueblo me quede ayudando a una amiga a lavar la ropa al estilo Humano y te juro que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue nosotros dos y el agua recorriéndonos los cuerpos mientras la ropa se nos pegaba a la piel y cada uno gemíamos._**

**_Me gusta la fantasía de hacerlo en una moto andando y…"_**

Wow paren hay la locomotora es que se volvió loca mi violadora hacerlo en una ¿moto andando? Es en serio, eso seria muy peligroso, nunca pensé que fuera a decir eso. Como quiere que le atine bien mientras voy manejando en ese medio de transporte Humano.

"**_Me gusta lo extremo así que pensé que podíamos hacer paracaidismo y mientras nos lanzamos de los cielos desnudos y solos con nuestros paracaídas tú me penetras con entusiasmo mientras que la adrenalina de caer en el suelo nos hace apurarnos para conseguir más rápido nuestro orgasmo…"_**

Definitivamente mi violadora esta mas que loca como que aventarnos del cielo desnudos mientras hacemos el amor, creo que seria difícil apuntarle mientras caemos a tierra firme aunque no es mala idea por que yo podría usar un hechizo y… pero que mierda estoy pensando yo la llamo loca y mas loco estoy yo considerando la idea.

"**_Hacerlo en el patio del vecino podría ser muy excitante, la experiencia de ser descubiertos entre los arbustos mientras me follas en un amanecer y la gente que esta a punto de despertar eso hacer que el miedo se junte con el placer de ser descubiertos en actos muy pocos decorosos para la sociedad, pero a la mierda la gente si tu me follas a cada rato en lugares públicos cuando el deseo llama es que llama…"_**

Mi violadora con razón tiene el libro sellado con un encanto, yo tampoco querría que alguien viera mis fantasías escritas en el, y menos si ese alguien eres tú, ósea yo, él protagonistas de todas ellas.

"**_La tina de chocolate podría ser una experiencia muy dulce y embriagante si le añadimos licor de por medio, me gustaría bañar tu cuerpo en chocolate y comer cada parte de tu glorioso cuerpo y esa polla tan apetecible que tienes solo me hace suspirar de placer de solo imaginármela cubierta de chocolate mientras me la meto completa en mi boca y la saboreo como una paleta muy dulce y rica, el chocolate le daría un toque extra de dulzura que me enciende a cada momento al saber que te gusta mientras gimes mi nombre y me suplicas que no pare, cosa que no hare así tu quieras que lo haga mi dulce Darien."_**

Merlín, mi violadora tiene unas fantasías muy alocadas que ya están empezando a excitarme solo de imaginarme las escenas en que las haríamos y que posiciones haríamos… mmm… quiero encontrarte Sarah y saber si es cierto lo que este libro dice. Por lo que se ve, va en ultimo año ya que nombro a lo noviecita de Potter, así que va en ultimo curso, debe ser una de ellas y para saber cual de tantas que me miran con lujuria.

**TOC, TOC, TOC…**

-Uhm..

-Darien hijo soy yo Andrew.

Escondí rápidamente el libro bajo mi almohada como un crio adolecente, no mejor en el estante de libros así no se dará cuenta el viejo metiche ese. Agarre el libro y lo puse con los demás en el estante de hay me dirigí hasta la puerta y la abrí dejando pasar a un viejo muy sonriente y eso no era nada bueno.

-Que quieres Andrew?-dije

-Solo vine a saber como estabas.

-si es solo para eso ya me vistes ahora vete que quiero dormir un poco.

-hijo en lunes, tu Darien Chiba quieres dormir-dijo alzando una ceja-te sientes bien, llamo a Berjerite para que te traiga algo.

-No gracias, solo quiero estar solo-dije.

-ya veo, dime que tienes hijos sabes que a mi no me ocultas nada-dijo sonriéndome pícaro-es una mujer tal vez.

-No exactamente-dije-ahora si puedes irte…

-AJA¡ sabia que había una mujer y Lita me decía que no-dijo orgulloso de si-pasastes estos días encerrado aquí tu solo y eso da mucho que decir.

-O sea que estar solo en tu habitación es un pecado ahora-dije.

-No¡, no, es solo que quien sabe si has usado los fuegos Fenix y te has ido al pueblo-dijo pícaro-a hacer amigas y tu sabes que eso lleva a lo otro y de lo otro a aquello y de aquello…

-Ya entendí no tienes que explicarme como si fuera un maldito mocoso de esos-dije exasperado.

-hay bueno pero no te enojes-dijo-un caramelito de limón?

-no y no, ahora vete-dije- no he ido al pueblo, no he estado con una chica, no he tenido sexo, solo he estado aquí corrigiendo unos benditos trabajos de esos ineptos feliz.

-jajajaj que gracioso eres Hijo-dijo carcajeándose-ahora si me voy salúdame a la afortunada.

-te he dicho que no tengo una mujer-dije frustrado y quien no con este viejo-ahora vete y deja mi vida privada.

-esta bien, esta bien, cálmate-dijo yéndose-ya me voy.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas le cerré la puerta en la cara y se escucho una larga carcajada por el pasillo y eso hizo que gruñera de molestia, es que nunca se cansa de meterse en mi vida privada, primero mi "problema", segundo mi violadora y ahora este viejo metiche que no deja de husmear en mis cosas. Tome el libro y lo abrí a mi pesar de que mi polla ya no aguantaría tanto cautiverio en mis pantalones, sentía mis bóxers como trataban de contenerla pero tarde o temprano saldría a la luz erguida y orgullosamente parado.

"**_hacer el amor en una piscina no estaría mal si nos besáramos bajo el agua intercambiando oxigeno por cada beso apasionado, yo me sumergiría y te haría una buena mamada en esa polla tuya aunque pensándolo bien de seguro me ahogaría jajaja y eso que estamos en el agua… solo de pensar que me follas en el agua me dan ganas de ir al lago del bosque prohibido y bañarme toda la noche bajo la luz de la luna, seria interesante que mientras lo hago tu me vieras masturbándome pensando en ti, si en ti Darien… nuestros cuerpos con el vaivén y cada movimiento haría sacudir el agua creando una atmosfera única entre los dos…."_**

Cerré el libro de una sola vez que se escucho en toda la habitación, mi violadora tiene tantas fantasías que me vuelven loco no saber quien es ella, quien es Sarah, y que tanto me desea como yo ha ella.

Me levante directo a mi nuevo habito de bañarme a cada 5min para bajar mi "pequeño problema" use mi magia y mi ropa se desvaneció. Deje que el agua cayera bien fría por todo mi cuerpo y me estremecí al sentir como el agua se torno helada como salida del atlántico, apreté mis dientes y mi erección se disminuyo quedando mi pene flácido ósea a su estado natural, si te encuentro Sarah no te dejare ir de mi cama jamás, tendrás que reponer mis días de sufrimiento y el agua helada. Cerré la llave y me seque con la toalla y con la magia me puse la pijama limpia de seda negra y me dirigí a mi cama tomando de nuevo el libro. Es que así podría descubrir a mi violadora si sigo leyendo un poco más.

"**_me encantaría ser arrestada por usted oficial…._**

**_Me imagino yo estando en mi auto en la carretera yendo a máxima velocidad y en eso suenan las bocinas de una patrilla, yo aparco el vehículo a un lado de la carretera y tú te bajas de la patrulla con unos pantalones negros, camisa de manga larga con tu placa de oficial y una chaqueta de cuero, unos lentes que te daban la apariencia de policía malo… y upss que solo de verte me mojo las bragas._**

**_-Creo que has infringido la ley-dijistes._**

**_-Usted cree oficial-dije._**

**_-debe venir conmigo y pagar su condena._**

**_-y de cuantos años crees._**

**_-posiblemente 10 o 20 años mas o menos dependiendo de tu comportamiento._**

**_-y que pasa si soy una niña muy mala._**

**_-tendrás cadena perpetúa._**

**_-en ese caso quisiera un abogado._**

**_-te gusta la fiestecita no?_**

**_-upss y vaya que mucho oficial._**

**_-empecemos con tus años de condena._**

**_Me volteastes dejándome frente a mi vehículo mientras pasabas tus manos por los costados de mi cuerpo._**

**_-te voy a cachear haber si no tienes un arma._**

**_-esta bien pero apúntame el cañón por otro lado._**

**_-te lo apunto por donde quieras nena._**

**_Me distes una nalgueada y yo gemí haciendo que mis bragas se mojaran mas, tú me las quistates por las falda hasta despojarme de ella, liberastes de su prisión mis senos y te los metistes en la boca._**

**_-estas mojada eso es otro delito…_**

**_-ha… mas..._**

**_-si suplicas y eres buena tal vez te perdone._**

**_Jugabas con mi clítoris hasta que sentía el orgasmo aproximarse pero quitastes tu manos y cuando estaba a punto de protestar de una solo estoca me penetrastes y yo grite de placer. El vaivén de nuestras caderas se juntaban con nuestros jadeos y gemidos hasta llegar al orgasmo los dos…._**

**_-Te veo a la misma hora prisionera._**

**_-siempre oficial, dispuesta a infringir la ley."_**

**_S.T_**

**_._**

**_._**

"**_hubo una vez que me desmaye en clases profesor y usted me llevo a la enfermería donde Berjerite me atendió, ese día recuerdo que teníamos examen con usted y como siempre acabe de primera, pero como pase el día entero de ayer estudiando ni almorcé, cene, y después no desayune ese día, usted me estaba gritando por no responderle y en eso me desplome en el piso, cuando vi su cara de preocupación al recobrar la conciencia tuve la esperanza de que esa preocupación se debiera a que sentía cosas por mi, pero esfume la idea pensando que era solo preocupación nada mas…_**

**_Cuando se fue mire la camillas y sus cubículos con puertas y no pude evitar imaginármelo como un medico atendiéndome…_**

**_-como se siente señorita._**

**_-No muy bien doctor._**

**_-me podría indicar en donde le duele._**

**_-No se muy bien Doctor._**

**_-la revisare-dijistes-quítese la camisa._**

**_Con gusto me la quiete mirándote a los ojos mientras te quedastes mirando mi sostén de encaje rojo con negro._**

**_-déjeme ver que tal sus latidos._**

**_Al revisarme mi corazón se acelero al máximo._**

**_-creo que usted esta perfectamente bien del corazón que parece un caballo._**

**_Me ordenaste que me quitara el sostén para revisarme mas a fondo tocando mis pezones y la fricción del metal frio hizo que se endurecieran como picos dejándome escapar un gemido._**

**_-creo que progresamos señorita y estoy casi seguro cual es su enfermedad._**

**_-y cual seria Doctor._**

**_-que usted tiene un problema con su lívido._**

**_-revíseme mas abajo tal ves encuentre otro síntoma._**

**_Bajando tu mano hasta mis bragas y metiendo tu mano en ellas me acariciaste mi clítoris suavemente mientras yo gemía._**

**_-se ve que tienes un severo caso de humedad…_**

**_Te limistes los dedos con mis jugos y bajaste tu cabeza hasta quitarme mis bragas con los dientes, te veías tan sexy en esa posición, metiste tu cara en mis muslos mordisqueando y lamiendo como un niño sediento de agua… te bajaste los pantalones y me penetraste una y otra vez a cada segundo y minutos…_**

**_Los dos gemíamos por más y yo te suplicaba que fueras más rápido, mas profundó, y mas fuerte… hasta que los dos quedamos saciados y llegamos al clímax._**

**_-creo que su problema se ha convertido en una enfermedad-me dijiste pícaro besándome en los labios._**

**_-doctor vendré mañana otra vez por mi enfermedad eso no lo dude."_**

**_S.T_**

**_._**

**_._**

"**_también esta la de un sexy bombero…_**

**_Llego a la estación principal y como te tocaba guardia (que casualidad que te pusiera solo) y yo llegue gritando:_**

**_-Fuego, fuego, estoy en llamas._**

**_Tu saliste de la oficina tranquilo y con paso elegante e intimidante como siempre manteniendo la calma en toda situación._**

**_-que le pasa señorita._**

**_-dígame Sarah._**

**_Tú me miraste con lujuria por mi traje._**

**_Una mini falda y la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño con unos zapatos de tacón rojos altos con el pelo suelto y mis labios rojos que te pedían que me besaras._**

**_-estoy en llamas…_**

**_-bueno déjeme ver que tal esta el incendio._**

**_Me tocaste por todas partes y me encantaba sentir tu tacto en todo mi cuerpo que parecía flotar en una nube de placer por tus manos sexys, me quitaste la parte de arriba del traje de baño y me tomaste de la cintura a recostándome contra el tuvo por donde bajan. El frio metal en mi espalda hizo que mis pezones se irguieran a no poder más. La falda se esfumo junto con las bragas quedándome ante ti completamente desnuda… tu ropa se fue de mi camino dejándote con tu increíble torso desnudo y bien marcado y definido parecías sacado de una revista Playboys que me daban ganas de violarte yo misma hay en el piso. Nos besamos como salvajes sintiendo las leguas del otro saboreándonos mutuamente._**

**_-Espero que su manguera este disponible para este fuego que me consume._**

**_-la manguera estará llena de mucha agua y espuma para aliviar su calor._**

**_Las embestidas fueron rápidas y profunda que solo se escuchaba en la estación el eco de los gemidos y gritos que pegábamos (en parte mas yo que tú) hasta allegar al clímax."_**

**_S.T_**

**_._**

**_._**

"**_hace unos días Mina me convención de ir a un gimnasio a tonificar mas los glúteos y mi imaginación voló como siempre mas de la cuenta…_**

**_Yo era tu profesora de de aerobics y tu el nuevo de la clase, eres recién divorciado y listo para entrar al mundo de los solteros sin control y listo para que te coma… doy la clase explicando cada posición mientras me fijo en tu transpiración como cae por todo tu cuerpo viril y tu ropa se pega a todo tu cuerpo tan sexy y grande… mmm… no puedo mas… pero sigo la clase como buena profesional que soy. Termino la clase con la relajación para que no estén duros para mañana o no se puedan mover (ok lo admito tiene doble sentido pero nadie tiene por que saberlo solo tu y yo Diario) y todos se despiden mío y les digo las recomendaciones para mañana._**

**_Veo que te acercas a los baños y llegas a mi Locker, sin saberlo abres mi bolso pensando que era el tuyo. Abres los ojos asombrados que casi se te salen de las orbitas al ver mis juguetes sexuales, tocas mis lubricantes con sabor y mi consolador rosa._**

**_Me acerco a ti sin que lo notes y suplo en tu nuca haciéndote estremecer._**

**_-mmm… que lindo eres…_**

**_Te giras y quedas en frente mío, nos miramos mutuamente y tu respiración se acelera._**

**_-Oh si, estas listo Darien…_**

**_-estoy listo para la batalla nena._**

**_Me sorprendes y me pones en 4 y me quitas la ropa, metes un dedo en mi interior que ya esta lubricado y yo gemí._**

**_-Oh si… vamos a jugar._**

**_Movistes tu dedo una y otra vez agregando otro, estaba cerca de mi liberación cuando retirastes los dedos._**

**_-Bastardo.. ha…_**

**_-pídelo bien, si no te quedas así._**

**_-follame…_**

**_-no te escuche como?_**

**_-follame por favor… ha…_**

**_-así me gusta gatita…_**

**_Me embestistes de una sola vez._**

**_El vaivén de las caderas, me sujetastes las caderas para penetrarme mas profundo… te recostastes en mi espalda besándola y una mano rodo hasta mis senos y pellizcando un pezón haciéndome gemir. Mordistes mi hombro mientras deslizastes tu mano bajo nuestra unión para tocar mi clítoris y hacer que llegara al mismo tiempo al clímax._**

**_-Creo que fue el mejor ejercicio de mi vida._**

**_-ya lo creo entrenadora cuando quiera búsqueme."_**

**_S.T_**

**_._**

**_._**

"**_sabes cuando me fui haber una película de terror en el cine vi una pareja en una esquina haciendo cosas indecentes y no lo pude evitar, si ya se tengo la mente súper recontra pervertida que puedo decir mi en mi mente todo es posible y mucho mas._**

**_Nos imagino en el cine viendo una peli de terror y yo súper aterrada ya que esas películas me dan mucho miedo (cosa que es cierto) y tu me ves aterrada y me abrazas para apaciguarme, pero como todo un pícaro vienes y bajas mano hasta mis muslos y subiéndome mi vestido de verano hasta la cintura. Como estaba oscuro y solo habían no más de cuatro parejas alejados de nosotros empezastes atormentarme con tu mano con movimientos lentos y a veces rápidos._**

**_-haa Darien aquí.. no.._**

**_-pero si es una gran oportunidad Sarah.._**

**_Te reístes en voz baja, mientras me dabas movimientos mas rápidos y un dedo que luego le siguió otro se hundieron en mi interior, yo me mordí mis labios para acallar mis gemidos que estaban a punto de salí._**

**_-que pasa Sarah? Frustrada._**

**_-Bastardo… haaa.. Mas.._**

**_Tus dedos entrando y saliendo me proporcionaban un gran placer y con tu dedo pulgar tocaste mi clítoris hasta que grite pero tu me tapaste la boca con tus labios dejándome estremecer por la sensación del orgasmo."_**

**_S.T_**

**_._**

**_._**

"**_en el auto puede ser muy excitante hacerlo si uno se lo propone y no viene un oficial de policía a arrestarnos por actividades indecentes en la vía publica…_**

**_Estamos en una cita y yo no dejo de besarte, íbamos a un restaurante elegante a cenar en el mundo mágico. Tú estabas muy elegante y yo con un vestido largo pegado negro abierto por ambos lados de los muscos con un escote pronunciado._**

**_-No podemos, perderemos la reservación-te dije entre jadeos._**

**_-al diablo la reservación… es mejor esto…_**

**_-haa.. si alguien nos ve…_**

**_-nadie vendrá.. Es un lugar solo._**

**_De lo húmeda que estaba me senté horcajadas encima de ti y me metí tu polla en mi interior muy lentamente, gimiendo al unisonó por la sensación de ir deslizándote en mi. El vaivén de mis caderas en subir y bajar era tan placentero y rico coger en el auto y mas sabiendo que nos podían descubrir._**

**_-haaa Darien.._**

**_-mmm.. que apretada eres…_**

**_Los vidrios del auto estaban empañados por el frio, que hasta mi mano se marcaba en el vidrio, nos basamos con pasión, te agarre la cara y tú a mí para controlar los besos._**

**_-Haaa… mmm.._**

**_-Darien… haa…mass.._**

**_Agarraste mis caderas firmes y me subiste y bajaste rápido que me encanto el movimiento de solo sentir como tu cabeza de tu polla golpeaba mi útero… los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mas y al correrme yo grite, tu gruñiste y me guiñaste un ojo._**

**_Toc, toc, toc…_**

**_Bajaste el vidrio y era un oficial._**

**_-quedan arrestados por actividades indecentes en la vía pública-dijo sacando sus esposas._**

**_-Te lo dije_**

**_-Calla-dijiste en un gruñido…._**

**_Jajajaja solo de imaginármelo me da risa mi propia fantasía._**

**_Tengo tantas que el diario quedaría full de ellas y no quedarían hojas suficientes en este mundo para anotarlas todas y cada uno de ellas con sus definiciones._**

**_S.T_**

Deje el libro en la cama y me pare muy agitado por todas esas fantasías… upss mi violadora tiene unas ocurrencias y sugerencias que me dejan trastornado, bueno no tanto, yo pensé que era el único que tenia fantasía alocadas pero ella me supero en muchas mas, es mas supero mis expectativas en lo que se trata de fantasías sexuales, mi violadora como que quiere follar sin parar como si fuera un maratón sin descanso y yo estoy mas que dispuesto a ser su amante en todos los sentidos.

¿Le gustara el sexo anal?

Ahora soy yo quien tiene pensamientos impuros y no digo yo con tanta lectura pornográfica es mas este libro clasificaría en los mejores de erótica para adultos XXX si ella lo llevara a una editorial, estoy seguro que ella seria muy famosa con su libro-Diario. Tal vez le pondría de titulo "mil unas fantasías" o "el libro de la perdición divina", y es más que una perdición ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he entrado y salido de la ducha por estar leyendo este libro.

¿Le gustaran en serio los juguetes sexuales?

Yo podría comprar algunos y experimentar un poco de bondage con ella, inclusive la ataría en mi cama y le vendaría los ojos y le cubriría sus pezones con nata montada y le comería a mordiscos cada pezón… mmm…

Me pare de la cama y empecé a imaginarme a mi violadora masturbándome, esta vez lo haría a la manera tradicional, masturbándome, no queda de otra que hacerlo. Empecé a imaginar su linda boca húmeda pasándola por mi cabeza y su mano subiendo y bajando a un ritmo perfecto que me volvería loco, después fue subiendo la intensidad hasta que me corrí duro llenando mi mano de semen. Fui al baño a lavarme las manos y cambiarme el pantalón y el bóxer por otros limpios y me fui a la cama pensando en quien será mi violadora.

Te encontrare eso dalo por hecho.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: que les pareció el capi a nosotras nos encanto escribirlo muajajja */* ya el pobre Darien no aguantara tantas duchas y ahora manuelas que se da XD pobrecito jajajaj pero que podemos hacer jaja.**

**Gracias todas las que dejaron Rews y nos dan ánimos para seguir. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**Imágenes en FACEBOOK me encontraran como Stepha Cardozo.**

**Próximo Capitulo 4 Descubriéndote.**


	5. Chapter 5 Descubriéndote al fin

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Capitulo 4 descubriéndote al fin.**

Me levante algo cansada ya han pasado tres días y nada que aparece mi diario, quizás el destino lo quiso así, que no lo encontrara, pero es que no, no y no puede ser yo necesito encontrarlo, ha donde escribiré mis cosas personales y pensamientos impuros. Me bañe y me vestí con un lindo vestido de verano rosa pálido que me quedaba muy bien, me peine dejando mi hermoso pelo suelto hasta las nalgas, cogí unas zapatillas negras y salí de mi cuarto rumbo al comedor para poder desayunar algo.

Los muros del castillo siempre me han gustado mucho dándole un toque de historia y misterio por donde quieras que camines, suspire, Mi diario no aparece, debería poner un cartel que digiera "Libro perdido si lo encuentras llamar al 0800" ajajjaja si como no, ya esta que me lo van a devolver. Ya quisiera yo que me llegaran a mi puerta "aquí tienes tu libro" ojala todo fuera así de fácil y sencillo.

-Mierda-dije.

El profesor debió haber visto el libro a lo mejor el debe saber donde esta o si vio que alguien lo agarro por que yo no lo encontré en la biblioteca y ya Luna, Kelvin y Yaten me dijeron que me vieron con el libro en la biblioteca y el ultimo en salir de allí fue el Darien Chiba, "maldito bastardo que no me dejo pasar" a lo mejor el sabe quien lo tiene o quien se lo llevo, temo que lo hallan botado a la basura.

Corrí desde el comedor hasta las pasillos para ir a buscar al profesor Chiba y si él sabia algo de mi Diario "por Merlín que nadie lo tenga" lo bueno es que tiene un hechizo de candado así nadie lo podría abrir y leer su contenido.

Mina sigue con Seiya en su "noches de pasión" Taiki quien sabe que estupideces estará haciendo, Luna esta con sus padres, Yaten y Kelvin andan en su casa. Así que estoy sola en el castillo a excepción del profesor Furuhama, la profesora Kino, Ojo de pez y el profesor Chiba.

Mejor será dirigirme a las mazmorras haber si el profesor sabe algo "y si me grita y me sale con cuatro patadas" que mas tendré que arriesgarme al ser insultada.

**Darien POV**

Aquí en las mazmorras no se sabía si era de día o de noche, solo se podía identificar la hora por medio de un hechizo, pero no me interesaba la hora que fuese, solo descubrir quien es mi violadora. Es que esta chica no tiene limites, es en serio hacerlo en un lavado, como podría uno hacerlo hay, en la cocina upss… cada vez que abro este libro me sorprendo mas y mas por todas estas fantasías que tiene, inclusive tiene una con un sexy capitán de barco haciéndolo en una baranda mientras el viento nos golpea la cara. Me levante y fui a tomar un baño mientras dejaba el libro en el estante.

Después de un vigoroso baño de agua helada, me cambie con mi vestimenta de siempre pero esta vez sin la capa solo la camisa y pantalones, agarre el libro y comencé a leer más de estas fantasías alocadas y yo siendo el protagonista. Me quede pasmado al terminar de leer y ver una pagina sin escribir y al pasar la pagina me encontré con otras hojas escritas, no podía creer lo que leían mis ojos.

"**_el sexo entre los dos seria algo caliente y excitante a la vez, fusionando nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos de los dos mezclados en un solo tono de voz al gemir nuestros nombres cada parte de nuestro ser nos hace querer y desear mas de los dos, nada es suficiente si estamos unidos y amándonos a cada segundo, minutos y hasta horas en esta bella danza de nuestros cuerpos, ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan difícil? Yo amándote y tu ausenté de mis sentimientos hacia ti ¿Por qué no puedo ser valiente y decirte te amo? No entiendo que me detiene, ha si me detiene pensar que estas enamorado de otra y que es el centro de toda tu atención, ese día de lluvia iba directo a las mazmorras a confesarte mi amor cuando vi la puerta entre abierta y te vi… se me quebró en corazón en mil pedazos verte besando con otra ¿Cómo fui tan ciega en pensar que alguna vez me amarías? La vida no es color de rosa pero tampoco es color negro, azul, rojo, hay diferentes tonalidades de vidas que abarcan un solo color que lo hace todo más ideal en nuestro vivir. Ese día corrí y corrí hasta el bosque prohibido mientras la lluvia borraba de mis ojos el mar de lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas ¿no comprendo este sentimiento? Mi pecho duele al verte besando a otra, mi pecho se oprime al pensar que cosas harían después, mi pecho duele y siente dolor y aunque no fuera una traición por que no somos nada, este dolor me lo hice yo misma por fantasear en un mar de lagrimas que no valían la pena, se que no eras para mía y que tal vez el destino tenga algo mas preparado para mi._**

**_La vida es injusta cuando te das cuenta de la realidad, saber que tú amas a otra y yo como ingenua me enamore de ti, mi corazón duele y duele por este amor que me esta matando de lo que si no me arrepiento es de el beso secreto que te di cuando caíste inconsciente en la guerra, cuando te salve de morir. No puede evitarlo tus labios se veían tan apetecibles que yo no pude controlarme en darte un beso. Te juro que me asuste como la mierda cuando abriste los ojos y pronunciaste mi nombre casi me desmayo de la impresión, pero por suerte caíste inconsciente de nuevo y hasta la fecha pareces no recordar nada y eso me alegra y me da tristeza a la vez. En parte por que si tenias sentimientos por mi seria una bendición ya que te correspondería y por otra parte estaba que te diera repulsión que tu sabelotodo Tsukino te allá besado, se que me odias y yo te amo, como combinar esos dos sentimientos en uno…"_**

¿QUEEEEE? ¡MI VIOLADORA ES TSUKINO!

Todo este tiempo ha sido Tsukino mi violadora-Sarah, no lo puedo creer, es que es imposible, estos dos años la he deseado a ella, solo a ella pero mi maldito orgullo no me dejaba rebajarme a tanto, mil veces trate de declarármele ¿Por qué los chicos son los que se declaran no? Pero como es tan joven temí que ella sintiera repulsión de solo besarla y confesarme o peor ser visto como un acosador de menores, ya que el mundo de la magia se es mayor a los 20.

Sonreí de lado.

Esto me das mas ventaja de conquistarla sabiendo que ella es mi "violadora" tendré que ser muy cauteloso y saber todos sus movimientos y lo mejor de todo es que tengo estos días para conquistarla y hacerla mía… mmm… no es tan mala idea.

Pero ella anda dolida por el supuesto beso que me dio la arpía esa de Neherenia, como se pudo colar aquí en mis aposentos y besarme a la fuerza, de la impresión no había reaccionado pero después la empuje y de lo furioso que estaba la insulte de lo peor que hasta salió corriendo cuando los envases de vidrios explotaron con mi furia.

Me pobre sabelotodo esta mal y herida por ese incidente, ya no tiene ánimos de pensar que me ama, casi se siente traicionada, lo que si no me gusta es que ella se vaya al bosque prohibido sola y menso a nadar en ese lago. La sola idea de que alguien la mire me da ganas de matarlo y estrangularlo hasta morir. Tengo que hacer algo, que ella vuelva a creer en mi, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que sea fácil olvidarse de mi.

Ella me debe un beso robado y yo le robare algo mas que un beso y unas que otras caricias…mmm… ella debe saber que siempre supe que ella me beso, pero por ahora eso no importa, solo importa hacerla mía y que pague por mis días de agua helada, por que si seguía así, por Merlín que me hubiera tenido que ir a vivir en Alaska y no salir de allí jamás.

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

Y ahora quien será que le gusta joderme la tranquilidad, ojala no sea Andrew por que no aguantare otra sesión de preguntas.

-Hola… Profesor..

¿Tsukino? Escondí el libro en el estante de libros pero estaba vez al contrario para que no se vieran los bordes dorados.

-¿Quien es?-me gusta hacerme el difícil.

-Tsukino señor-dijo.

-Pasa.

Ella entro con un lindo vestido que casi hace que pierda el poco autocontrol que tenia de mi mismo "me la pones difícil Tsukino", me miro con temor y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Dígame Tsukino que la trae hasta mi guarida-dije cínico.

-puess.. vera este yo..

Se ve tan linda tartamudeando.

-Hable de una vez que no estoy para perder el tiempo-dije fingiendo molestia.

-Profesor… de .. por casualidad usted no ha visto un libro negro con bordes dorados-dijo Temerosa y mas sonrojada aun-es que me he dejado en la biblioteca y como usted fue el ultimo al salir me preguntaba… si… usted.. Vio quien lo agarro.

Alce una ceja divertido.

-yo no fui el único que salió-dije, me divertiría un poco mas-yo cerré pero un elfo se encarga de archivar y limpiar la biblioteca.

-Ohhh.. no sabia-dijo.

-y como es el libro?-

-Oh… es bueno… este.

-a parte de sabelotodo no sabe hablar solo tartamudear.

-es un libro negro con bordes dorados y tiene unas iniciales mías-dijo un poco incomoda.

-como eran las iniciales-dije.

-bueno vera… son doradas y dicen S.T-dijo-la S es de Sere y la T mi apellido.

-Sere?

-Sere-na-dijo.

-entiendo Tsukino-dije burlón-yo no soy bruto.

-Bueno Profesor me voy…

La corte antes de que hablara.

-y que contiene ese libro-dije con expresión seria pero riéndome por el interior.

-Cosas de estudios y esas cosas….

Mentirosa.

-sabe Tsukino usted es una pésima mentirosa-dije acercándome a ella.

-que… quiereee… decir,…

-quiero decir esto.

Me acerque hasta ella y la bese con mucha pasión mientras una mano se posicionaba en su cintura sosteniéndola firme y la otra divagaba por su seno y lo apretaba bajo la tela, gimió y yo aproveche en meter la lengua saboreándola. Ella trato de empujarme y resistirse a esta atracción pero a la final callo en mis encantos y dejo de forcejar para corresponderme el beso. Cuando al fin el beso se torno mas urgente ella se separo de mi.

-Ustedd… lo sabía…

-claro, leer ese Diario fue algo muy educativo Tsukino-dije burlón.

-pero.. como si estaba…

-acuérdese que soy un poderoso mago-dije orgulloso-además yo siento lo mismo…

-mentira-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-yo… yo..Lo vi besándose con otra mujer, usted.. Amaba a otra no a mí…claro como amara a la sangre…

-No vuelvas a decir eso-la agarre por lo hombros sacudiéndola-jamás te vuelvas a llamar a ti misma de esa forma tan sucia, me has entendido.

Ella lloraba y asintió.

-ella era Neherenia-dije abrazándola-ella me beso, jamás me sentí atraído por ella si no de ti. Pero este miedo al pensar que tu no sentías lo mismo es lo que me retuvo en acercarme a ti, así que los insultos y las cosas que decía solo lo hacia para estar cerca de ti.

-Profesor… yo..

-shhh… no digas nada yo solo te amo a ti Serena-dije besándola de nuevo.

-Hazme tuya-dijo y yo negué.

-no podemos, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de esta debilidad para poseerte-dije y su expresión se hizo sombría-yo te deseo y no sabes cuanto que has me duele, pero debemos esperar un tiempo.

-Pero no te estarías aprovechando si yo quisiera-dijo picara-además siempre te puedo violar.

Me guiño un ojo.

Gruñí.

-no juegues con fuego o te podrías quemar-dije gruñendo.

-Y que pasa si me quiero quemar-dijo.

-debemos esperar-dije firme.

-esta bien-dijo abrazándome-pero hoy dormiré contigo.

-¿Qué? No puedes-dije serio.

-tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá-dijo-solo estamos tu y yo en el castillo a parte del Profesor Furuhama y Minerva, ya que los demás se fueron hoy.

-sigo pensando que es una mala idea-dije.

-en mis fantasías eras mas colaborativo-dijo haciendo pucheros.

Me carcajee al verla de esa forma tan adorable.

-¿Qué?-dijo.

-te ves tan graciosa cuando haces esas caras-dije riéndome.

-y tu tan sexy riendo-dijo-buen iré a buscar mis cosas nos vemos en 20 min.

Al irse pude respirar por fin, que suerte que no se dio cuenta de mi erección. Me fui a meter en el baño a ducharme y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya Serena esta en la puerta tocándola. Me cerque y la abrí dejándola pasar con una maleta.

-eso fue rápido-le dije.

-Es que tenía planeado irme a la casa de Taiki-dijo y eso me molesto mucho esa rata callejera y mi Serena.

-Uhm..

-jajaj tranquilo, que ya cánsele y me quedo contigo-dijo.

-eso espero por que de aquí no saldrás-dije posesivo.

¿Y desde cuando aquí soy posesivo? Ni yo mismo me entiendo.

-voy a usar el baño-dijo y yo asentí.

Ella se metió en el baño y yo me puse a pensar en como era que mi vida había dado un giro de 180º al encontrarme con ese pequeño libro pervertido de mi violadora que ahora es Serena la que siempre he deseado y ahora me alivia saber que ella y mi violadora son la misma persona, eso me gusta.

Al salir del baño me quede sin hablar al verla con una pijama de short y franela de tirito de seda negra con bordes plateados se veía muy sexy y dejaba poco a la imaginación y con todo lo que he leído mi mente se esta saliendo de control.

-Vass… a dormir con eso?-dije como mirando sus pezones como picos por el frio.

-si, por que te molesta-dijo inocente.

-no todo lo contrario-dije con mis ojos puestos en ella.

Se sonrojo mucho sabiendo que mis palabras tenían doble sentido.

-me iré a bañar espérame en la cama-le guiñe un ojo y ella se sonrojo aun mas.

Al salir de bañarme la vi acostada del lado derecho de la cama así que me tocaba dormir del lado izquierdo, como la note dormida me puse solo el pantalón de la pijama y los bóxers. Me acote al lado de ella dándole la espalda mientras sentí como unas manos cálidas me subían por la espalda hasta llegar a abrazarme.

-sabes.. yo te deseo…

-no podemos…

Me beso el lóbulo de la oreja y eso fue el detonador para que me volteara y la dejara debajo de mí mientras la besaba y ella solo gemía.

Serena levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, no estaba segura de lo que hacía, su boca suavemente lo rozó, sus labios estaban sorprendentemente flexibles, suaves, y le toco a una parte cuando utilizo la lengua para burlarse de los de abajo. Entró en su boca, con el control absoluto del beso, y en un terreno seguro, ya que nunca había besado a alguien, e nunca lo había hecho antes y los de Darien eran el cielo como lo imagino en sus fantasías.

Serena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la parte posterior de sus muslos y lo acepto cuando alivió más profundo su canal, el placer la hizo dar gemidos guturales otra vez y sus caderas se inclinaron para aceptarlo más fácilmente.

-lo siento-dijo Chiba-el dolor pasara te lo aseguro.

Ella asintió e hizo una mueca de dolor y algunas lágrimas que luego dieron paso al placer máximo.

Yo gemí suavemente y mis ojos llenos de pasión se redujeron cuando ella me miró con asombro.

Sabía que con convicción, en ese momento, que nadie la había hecho sentir jamás tan bien antes y había estado segura una vez que, Darien se echo hacia atrás, casi se retiró totalmente de su cuerpo, y luego suavemente entró en ella otra vez, profundizando, extendiendo y despertando terminaciones nerviosas que enviaban maravillosos raptos directamente a su cerebro.

— Increíble. — gimió, empujando lentamente dentro y fuera de ella.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, las rodillas más dobladas, las piernas envueltas alrededor de la parte superior hasta que sus pantorrillas estuvieron cerradas sobre su culo firme. Se hundió en lo más profunda y disminuyó aún más hasta que sus cuerpos se frotaron contra el otro de una manera deliciosa que le hacía jadear y arañar la piel de sus hombros con las uñas. Sus caderas se resistieron a su cargo para instarle.

-¡Más rápido... por favor-suplicó.

Yo gemí y le acaricie el rostro a un lado, su boca rozó mi garganta cuando ella volvió la cara para darle lo que quería, enterró los dientes en la parte superior de su hombro, con muescas de su deseo, y luego sus fuertes caderas martillaron rápido y duro.

-Oh Dios. -jadeó.-¡Sí!

El placer se construyo en un frenesí de necesidad y Serena gritó mientras se acercaba de nuevo, esta vez más mejor que el anterior, Darien echó atrás la cabeza para gritar cuando encontró su propia liberación. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe cuando el calor caliente inundó su interior, en realidad podía sentir el pulso del espeso eje en contra de sus temblorosas paredes de la vagina cuando llegó.

Dentro su polla se agito y se endureció notablemente, se instó a ser más agresivo. Barrió la boca, su lengua áspera sobre la suya, y ella volvió la cabeza un poco para conseguir un mayor acceso. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sus lenguas bailando juntas, fusionándose y acariciándose.

Darien gimió y comenzó a mover sus caderas, poco a poco para que coincidieran sus movimientos con el beso, Serena se quejó y sus manos se deslizaron por la garganta, el pecho, y se movieron alrededor de su cintura, para rastrillar las uñas en la espalda. Se dirigió fuerte y profundo, rompiendo el sello de sus labios cuando ambos gritaron de placer.

Fue Darien quien tomo posesión de su boca tan pronto como empezó a deslizarse en ella de nuevo y aceleró el ritmo de su balanceo en la unió de los cuerpos. Serena se aferró a él, lo besó con una desesperación que llevó su pasión más alta hasta que se separó de él para evitar morderle la lengua cuando otro el clímax rasgó a través de ella. Gritó segundos más tarde y entró en su interior.

-Te recuperas rápido eh?-dijo Serena.

-Me debes estos días de agua helado-dije sonriendo malicioso-y no saldrás de aquí hasta el lunes.

Se retiro hasta casi salirse de su cuerpo y volvió a empujarse dentro. Con cada empuje conseguía avanzar en su interior un poco mas, se detenía y esperaba hasta que los músculos de su cuerpo se estiraban y acomodaban el grosor de su pene. Continuo moviéndose hasta estuvo completamente dentro de su canal ajustado. Hizo una pausa para permitirle adaptarse a su tamaño. Ella respiraba con fuerza, pero la sensación de estar tan llena era increíblemente. Se retiró unos centímetros, poco a poco y luego empujó hacia adentro. Ella gimió. Era tan grande y se sentía tan bien. Sus cuerpos se ajustaban a la perfección.

Se tenso y un suave gemido salió de los labios entreabiertos de él. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Sabía que sería así de increíble- dijo con voz ronca.-Demasiado bueno

Un gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos y luego se movió de nuevo, se retiró un poco antes de deslizarse de nuevo en el interior de su coño. Ella volvió a gritar de placer cuando su polla increíblemente rígida entro completamente en ella, haciéndola arder.

Él se retiro de nuevo y se empujo más duro. Ella gritó cuando golpeo su eje contra su hinchado clítoris. Su cuerpo estaba completamente excitado, su coño estaba muy mojado y sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Le sorprendía como su cuerpo respondía a su toque.

Darien se movió más rápido y el placer aumento en Serena hasta no poder soportarlo. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de su eje y ella juró que su polla se puso más dura en su interior, gritó cuando el clímax se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sus músculos se contrajeron y ordeñaron su polla mientras Darien continuaba bombeando dentro de ella.

-como es posible que siguas tan duro-dijo asombrada-no lo entiendo.

-eso es lo que provocas tu en mi-dijo él-esas fantasías me prenden tanto que de imaginármelas haciéndolas contigo me hacen desearte mas.

-Ohh…

-lista para otra ronda por que hoy no duermes hasta que estemos saciados los dos.

El la beso con fervor y la abrazo. Con sus manos subiendo por su cuerpo le masajeo sus senos y se metió un pezón rosado en la boca, lo saboreo, moviendo su lengua en círculos.

-haa… mas…

Son su otra mano pellizcaba su pezón haciendo que ella se estremeciera, cambio su boca al otro seno, succionando, mordisqueando, chupando. Para él ella era un manjar exquisito, sabía a vainilla con fresas y su olor era tan embriagante.

-Sere date la vuelta… y ponte en cuatro…

-por… que... Me gusta así..

-date la vuelta…-dijo Darien

"debe gustarle al estilo perrito", pensó Serena.

Al no moverme el me dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo, alzo mis caderas y yo me sostuve con mis manos. Él era tan malditamente caliente. Con sus dedos empezó atormenta a mi pobre clítoris una y otras vez. Introdujo un dedo y luego le siguió el otro, bombeando dentro y fuera de mí, era tan increíbles las sensaciones que él provocaba en mí. Agarra mis caderas con firmeza e introdujo su polla muy lentamente torturándonos a los dos, mis pliegues le abrían paso, mis jugos me rodaban por los muslos hasta que él me embistió de una sola estocada y gritamos de éxtasis.

-Que bien te sientes… mmm apretada…

-Haaa… mas…

Siguió embistiéndome con fuerza, rápido y profundo, ninguno paraba de gemir. Con él me siento en el cielo. Salía y entraba en mi una y otra vez con tanta intensidad que me hacia jadear, mi respiración esta agitada y la de él no se quedaba atrás.

-No puedo mas voy a correrme…

-haa… haa…

Con un rugido dio una ultima embestida y se vacio por completo dentro de mi, llenándome con su esencia. Yo me recosté en la cama y el salió de mi. Se acostó a mi lado muy agitado, sonriéndome.

Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y nos besamos por última vez hasta caer los dos en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: como todas me lo pidieron aquí esta el capitulo tan esperado espero que allá sido de su agrado y que las allá convencido jajaja a mi me convenció mucho */* y upss como que hace calor no se ustedes pero yo quiero un Darien así que me haga pagar de esa forma ajajaj….**

**REWS REWS REWS**


End file.
